Anniversary
by Lightning515
Summary: It's been ten years since Tsuna had inherited the title of Vongola Decimo. It just so happened that today was a day that prompted the visit of a certain Vongola Primo. TYL! Slight G27 One-shot


**Summary: It's been ten years since Tsuna had inherited the title of Vongola Decimo. It just so happened that today was a day that prompted the visit of a certain Vongola Primo. TYL! Slight G27 One-shot**

**Note: This takes place TYL. The "prompt" was anniversary.**

**Dedicated to my amazing beta WaiiKitsune!**

**Unbeta'd**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked around the Vongola garden, taking advantage of the nice weather to enjoy the scenery around him. The brunet was dressed in a pressed black suit and an orange undershirt, his hair still the same as it was 10 years ago, just a tad longer. The sun shone brightly above, small wispy clouds drifting across the sky at a seemingly leisurely pace. He closed his eyes contently, enjoying the warmth from the sun and the gentle breeze. As the wind blew, he could smell the scent of the sweet-smelling flowers around him.<p>

"Finished with your paperwork _Decimo_?" a voice from behind called out. Tsuna paled slightly, faltering in his steps at the mention of _paperwork _before regaining control of his reactions and shaking his head with a slight smile.

"Honestly _Primo_, I don't understand why you invented such a thing. It's the bane of all Vongola bosses," the brunet replied, turning around to face said blond. In the middle of the path stood Vongola Primo in his semi-transparent glory, having materialized using the Sky flames in the ring.

"Really? I would think that you enjoyed doing such tedious work. After all, you work on it every day with such enthusiasm and vigor," the blond said, smiling slightly as he teased the brunet in front of him.

Tsuna sighed, his head drooping down as if he could feel the weight of the paperwork on his back. "Only because Reborn would _tutor_ me the next day." He raised his head, peering through his bangs to glare at Vongola Primo. "So, _Primo_, is there a reason for which I have the honor of this visit?" he inquired, the glint in his eyes implying that he already knows the answer to his own question.

Giotto tilted his head back to stare up at the vast sky above them, his hair ruffled by the breeze blowing around them. "It's already been ten years, hasn't it?"

* * *

><p><em>The inheritance ceremony, which had taken place right after Tsuna graduated from high school, ended without incident. Throughout the years leading up to the event, Tsuna had showed time and time again that he was more than capable of becoming the future boss of the Vongola, which meant that only a select few would dare to challenge him. The ceremony was not the place to challenge the Vongola since the place, which was already being heavily guarded, was also filled with the many allied Famiglias that Tsuna had gained over the years, a few of those Famiglias being the Chiavarone, Simon, and Millefiore.<em>

_Hours after the ceremony ended, Tsuna managed to escape the building (with the help of his Guardians and close friends) and head outside for some much needed air. He raised his arms above his head, feeling his shoulders crack and relief spread throughout his body. He tilted his head back, gazing at the cloudless sky and the sunlight filtering through his fingers._

_"Congratulations, Decimo." Tsuna jumped slightly, startled and surprised that he was caught off guard so easily after so many years of training under Reborn; even if it was a friend or ally, Reborn would surely punish him for not noticing that someone snuck up on him. He knew that his Hyper Intuition would have warned him if the person was a threat so he turned around to come face to face with… _

_"P-Primo?!"_

_"Please, call me Giotto," the founder of the Vongola replied, smiling gently at his descendant in front of him._

_Tsuna, having recovered from his shock, gave a small smile in return, appearing to be quite nervous from being in the presence of the founder of the Vongola. "Then call me Tsuna."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna's reminiscing was interrupted by warm arm wrapping around his body, pulling him into a firm chest. "… are you still upset that you had to become Vongola Decimo?" Giotto asked quietly, burying his face into the soft brown locks of the brunet. Tsuna shook his head gently, his hand resting on top of Giotto's and leaning back more comfortably against the blond behind him.<p>

"I was at first. I mean, being forced into the Mafia and having to watch my friends' lives be threatened over and over again… I certainly didn't want to be associated with the Mafia at all. However, I guess I grew into the role and am ok with it now. I can't say I enjoy the occasional bloodshed or conflicts but it certainly is more peaceful than it was back then. I just… I wonder if I am doing the right thing sometimes. Sometimes I doubt my decisions and wonder if someone else could have done a better job…"

Giotto interrupted Tsuna by spinning him around so that they faced each other, before kissing the brunet's forehead. "I think that you did a better job than anyone else ever could. Not only because you are my descendant, but because you are Tsuna. The Mafia has changed greatly since you accepted the title of Vongola Decimo. Although the Vongola still isn't completely the vigilante group that I had envisioned, every day it is closer to that goal. And it's because of you Tsuna."

Tsuna tilted his head back and smiled. Ever since he inherited the title of Vongola Decimo, Giotto would materialize and visit occasionally, not only to check on the Vongola but also the comfort the brunet and help him through the strenuous days of being a Mafia boss, since he could relate better to the experience as a former Don. The blond was always there to support him and for that, Tsuna was happy.

"I'll… I'll create the Vongola you envisioned. I'll change the Mafia for the better and help those that need it, just like how you did when you first formed a vigilante group," Tsuna said, turning away and blushing slightly. Giotto stared at the brunet for a few seconds before smiling and cupping Tsuna's chin with a glove hand.

"I shall look forward to that day. Until then, happy anniversary, Tsuna."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the beginning, Primo and Decimo were italicized because they were addressing each other in a mocking tone, already comfortable with speaking with each other casually.**

**Also… to clarify, today would be the exact date the Tsuna inherited the Vongola ten years ago (and for G27 shippers, it could also be seen as the start of Giotto's and Tsuna's relationship). … I tried. D:**

**But anyways here you go WaiiKitsune! I wish I could have made this longer… OwO' But oh well. It's been a year since I met you though and I'm glad I did! I hope that we stay friends for many years to come! ^u^**

**(and I am not sure if Giotto would actually be able to be touched… I'm sorry OTL)**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Published 14 January 2014**


End file.
